


lightening in a bottle

by what_a_gust



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, hsau?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_gust/pseuds/what_a_gust
Summary: And every night my mind is running around herThen it's getting louder and louderBaby, you're like lightning in a bottleI can't let you go now that I got itAll I need is to be struckBy your electric love
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	lightening in a bottle

You’ve been sitting in the car for four hours. It isn’t on. She turned the radio off when she got out to throw away the cups of your long melted frozen yogurt. 

When you were getting ready earlier that evening, you’d imagined you’d only be gone an hour or so. That’s what you called out to your parents as you walked out the front door, answering the text that said  _ here _ with a  _ Coming! _

She drives her dad’s old 4Runner and even though you’re pretty much the same height, you always hit your head on the frame as you slide in. 

You had last week when she’d picked you up after her softball practice and taken you to Cosi for lunch. It’s your spot, really. You used to walk there as kids when you had half days in middle school. Now that you’re in high school, you leave campus for lunch every day so it’s not as special. But you don’t go to Cosi, unless it’s just the two of you.

++

Lunch had felt a little weird, you figured she was tired from a tough practice, though you also knew she’d never admit such a thing. It got weirder when she pulled her phone out of the pocket of her hoodie while you were still eating, something she never does. 

Then, she slid it across the table, the notes app open, and everything changed.

_ i like girls i think...like i’m gay _

Those words punched you in the chest one by one until you were sure you’d never breathe right again.

You pick the phone up with trembling fingers and type out

_ Me too, I think _

You can feel her fear melt into tentative excitement that matches your own a little too closely. 

You’d never admit it to anyone, and you mean it, since she’s the one you admit your secrets to and this is too embarrassing to even consider telling her, but you’d googled 

_ How to know if you’re in love with your best friend? Am I gay? Two girls kissing. How do I know if I want to kiss girls? _

But now. Now maybe, if there’s even a chance she was googling the same things it would be worth it. Just to know. To not have to question any longer.

++

So, it’s nearing 11 o’clock at night and you can’t help but wonder if maybe you’re not the only one who feels like things have changed.

Obviously, you’re best friends first. And that’s most important. You’d never want to mess that up. But you feel like there must be a reason you’re still sitting in her car in the strip mall parking lot and not in a heap on the couch in your parents’ living room.

“Christen?”

You realize you must have drifted off into space, her voice calls you back to earth.

“Yeah, Tobes?”

She looks nervous, shy, something you’d never thought you’d see, as she asks, “Can we talk about that thing from lunch, maybe?”

“Oh, um,” you swallow thickly, “sure. What’s up?”

“So, I’ve, uh, never said it out loud. But I want to say it to you. I’m,” it’s her turn to swallow down the nerves, “I’m gay.”

“Me too,” you say back with unexpected confidence. But then there’s nothing else to say. Well, there’s so much else to say but she means too much to you. So you sit back in your seat and think maybe that was enough to tide you over. To get you through knowing you have a chance you can never take.

But then. Then, she looks over at you, really looks for the first time since she turned the music off and suddenly it all clicks.

Your heart starts racing and a smile breaks out over your face and maybe you’re crying a little because everything  _ finally _ makes so. much. sense. 

And, before you know it, you’re unbuckling your seat belt and leaning over. 

And she’s leaning over too.

++

“Christen,” she whispers, your foreheads barely an inch apart and eyes still closed in wonder.

“Yeah,” you breathe in response, your heart racing in your chest.

“I’m pretty sure I have a crush on you.”

It hangs in the air between you for a moment. You can’t help but savor the taste of getting exactly what you want, which is, consequently, exactly what you thought you’d never have.

But then you feel her get nervous again. The same energy you felt radiating off her at lunch. 

So you lean back in and kiss her soundly. “Well, in a serendipitous turn of events, it seems like I have a crush on you too.”

She pulls away and you’re almost offended but then she raises her fist in the air and pulls it back toward her chest and lets out such an enthusiastic “Yes!” that your heart skips a beat. It’s so dorky, and if it was anyone else, you’d definitely roll your eyes. But it’s her, so it makes you like her even more.

And then she’s swinging her car door open and jogging around to open yours and wrapping you in her gangling arms and laughing into your neck.

“This is the best day of my life,” she admits, softly, but sounding so sure that you know it must be true.

++

At a quarter to midnight you get a text from your dad

_ I’m assuming you’re staying at Tobin’s and just forgot to text us. Yes? _

Which is his gentle way of saying, _get your butt home in the next fifteen minutes if you ever want to leave the house again_.

You don’t want to tell her you have to go. You’d do anything to make this night last forever. But she’s known your dad almost as long as you have so before you even have a chance to say anything, she turns the key in the ignition and pulls out toward the road.

++

You’re halfway out the door when you hear your name tumble from her lips and you quickly turn around, knocking your head against the door frame in the process.

“Before you go, I just, I needed to ask, will you be my girlfriend? Like for real?”

And it’s your turn to “Yes!” enthusiastically. 

You glance over at the clock on the dashboard and it reads 12:01.

Two best days ever in a row.

But somehow, you have a feeling that the best is yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from but i hope you enjoyed it
> 
> (actually i think it was those tiktok "i kissed my best friend" vids but like, really who could say?)


End file.
